Le ShinuGami
by Jijisub
Summary: Vous rêvez de voir les bishos du Sereitei de l'Hueco Mondo ou des Vizards dénudés ? Entrez donc dans ce club très fermé où vous aurez la chance de participer au striptease de vos personnages préférés ! ceci fait suite à la "minute de Jijisub"
1. Introduction ! A lire !

Bonjour à toutes !

Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis une fan de Bleach et surtout je n'écris que des fics. yaoi !

Pourtant...

Suite à mes « petite minute de Jijisub » de folie que j'incorpore à la fin de mes chapitres et au vus de certains commentaires qui me demandaient de faire un post à part entière avec ces derniers… J'ouvre officiellement la boîte de « Shi « nu »Gami » ! (Merci à Torie-Chan pour le titre ).

Ici, je vais effeuiller le Goteï 13, mais aussi les arracards et les vizards (pas de jaloux !). Pour accéder à ce club très fermé, il faut avoir une bonne dose d'humour et ne pas prendre la chose trop au sérieux. Si vous n'aimez pas, et bien se n'est pas grave… se sera pour d'autres délires que nous nous rencontrerons !

Le but du jeu étant de poster des reviews pour savoir **QUI **sera le prochain que je vais effeuiller pour notre plus grand plaisir à toutes ! Les revieweuses seront alors placées en situation directe avec le bisho qu'elles auront choisit de soutenir ! Il ne faut pas avoir peur des délires.

A savoir que certains strip. Seront très sérieux et d'autres beaucoup moins, ça va dépendre du personnage et de mes humeurs. De plus, vous pourrez re-demander le strip d'un personnage si vous souhaitez le voir dans d'autres situations compromettantes.

**Attention !**

Je ne ferai rien de vulgaire… ceci est avant tout un moyen de se détendre et de passer un bon moment .

J'ajoute des titres de morceau de musique. En fait, il corresponde à ce que j'écoute quand j'écris l'OS ! (c'est une mise en ambiance…) Et généralement, j'essaye de suivre le rythme de la musique pour que les mouvements correspondent à quelque chose !

Voilà !

Donc, ceux qui me découvrent bienvenue ! Pour celles qui ont l'habitude et bien, c'est l'occasion de vous repasser certaines scènes devant les yeux !

**AVERTISSEMENT !!**

Suite aux nombreuses protestations des revieweuses qui ont déploré de nombreux saignements de nez et des claviers hors services pour des "bavages" intempestifs et autres substances... je suis au regret de vous informer Que JIJISUB n'ai aucune tenue pour responsable des dommages co-latéraux qui pourrait survenir lors de la lecture de cette fic.

Sur ce, si vous souhaitez toujours lire la fic... c'est à vos risques et périls !

_**Qui sera le prochain ?**_


	2. Aïzen Sosuke

Donc, voici le premier Strip !

Aïzen Sosuke !!

°0°0°0°0°

Jijisub : Attend, je met la musique d'ambiance ! (I'm Slave for You – Britney spears)

Sosuke sort du sauna… Son kimono et hakama humide. Des gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son visage. Ses yeux son mi-clos et une perle d'eau vint goutter sur le bout de ces cils. Il porte lentement une main dans ses cheveux plaqués.. une de ces mains glissent le long de son corps lentement. Elle remonte le long du bord du croisement du kimono.

Il ouvre brutalement les yeux. Ces derniers sont de braises. Son autre main descend pour parcourir ses côtes pour arriver à sa taille. Insensiblement cette main se rapproche de l'ouverture où sont placés ses doigts longs et lentement écarte les pans de son kimono. Une main et puis l'autre prenne un pan de part et d'autre du vêtement. Les pouces glissent lentement de haut en bas du vêtement. Les index écartent doucement le tissus bientôt la peau bronzé et musclé de notre beau et ex-capitaine apparaît… moite !

Le tissus au niveau des épaules commencent à glisser… Un sourire amusée traverse les lèvres, ses yeux reviennent mi-clos. Il se tourne et nous avons droit à son dos encore habillé. Mais le haut du kimono commence à glisser sur le dos large d'Aïzen. Il redresse avec douceur ses bras ce qui a pour but d'ouvrir le vêtement plus avant. Une vue plongeante sur les muscles dur de son dos apparaissent… Ses bras redescendent le long de son corps… une main sur la partie opposé de son corps. Chacune d'elle ayant saisit fermement les manches de son kimono pour le faire glisser d'une manière horripilante lentement à droite. De magnifique biceps font leur apparition puis à gauche… la veste noire est maintenant en bas des reins… Sosuke Aïzen se retourne à demi et révèle ainsi un torse imberbe aux muscles parfaitement sculptés et à la peau humide et bronzée.

(Gros soupirs dans la salle… chut !!)

Des gouttes glissent de manière scandaleusement sexy sur ce corps à moitié nu. D'un geste vif, Aïzen tire sur le haut de son kimono pour laisser apparaître complètement son torse parfaitement galbé.

Il se dirige vers les spectatrices du premier rang qui ont toutes la bouches ouvertes, pleine de baves sur le coin de la bouche ! (là, c'est moins sexy du coup !)

Il propose à Hoshiyo-chan et à Ernia de tirer chacune de leur côté le Obi. Les deux demoiselles sont troublées de se trouver si proche de ce mâle aux hormones libérés. Un peu rougissantes et excitées (faut bien le dire !), elles tirent en même temps sur le tissus qui se déroule lentement… ce qui provoque une chute au ralenti de l'hakama noir de notre bombe sexuelle.

Aïzen Sosuke se retrouve alors en boxer… Ce dernier le moule vraiment de très près. Il se recule quand il voit qu'Altabatha, Kyttyarra De, Nora-Elsa, Youkar, Kage Ookami51, Turie-chan et Palmier-Tropical essayent de le toucher…

Aïzen se tourne alors lentement pour nous montrer une nouvelle fois son dos et… ses fesses rebondies encore cachées, mais dont les formes ne laissent aucune place à l'imagination. Il tourne la tête sur le côté pour nous regarder en coin… Il remonte lentement son bras et replis ses doigts pour ne montrer que l'index qu'il agite lentement en murmurant

Ttt, ttt… On ne touche qu'avec les yeux… Mesdemoiselles !

Cries de déceptions dans la salle ! et soupirs en force… Finalement, il fait parcourir ses mains sur sa peau nue et moite (et nous aussi on est moite sans passer par la case sauna !). lentement, très lentement, super lentement et ces pouces effleurent le haut du boxer noir. Ils finissent par se mettre entre la peau et le tissus. Les autres doigts d'Aïzen attrapent l'autre côté du vêtement. Lentement le beau mâle tourne sur lui-même à droite, puis à gauche tout en faisant glisser le dernier rempart de son intimité !

De grosses gouttes apparaissent alors sur le front d'Ernia, Hoshiyo-chan, Nora-Elsa, Youkar, Kage Ookami51, Kyttyarra de, Turie-chan, Palmier-Tropical, Altabatha et Jijisub qui a les doigts qui tremblent en plus…

Finalement, en se mettant de ¾ notre ex-capitaine fait glisser son vêtement. Il se redresse et fait tourner le boxer deux secondes au bout de ses doigts pour le lancer dans la foule et c'est Youkar qui le récupère… Notre amie a eu un coup de chaud et s'évanouie… les autres la regarde envieuse pendant une seconde puis se tourne vers Sosuke Aïzen pour l'admirer, mais notre fourbe capitaine ne nous montre plus que son dos et son postérieur, car pendant notre seconde d'inattention, il en profité pour ramasser ses affaires et prendre la sortie !

Hurlement de désespoir dans la salle et cris de protestations… On veut VOIR ! Aïzen a un dernier regard amusé et quitte la scène mais en nous laissant juste entrevoir deux secondes son magnifique corps de Dieu Grec ! (les filles regarder les statuts !).

Bon, j'espère m'en être bien tiré sur ce coup là . J'en désape un autre ? Et si oui, qui les filles ?


	3. Byakuya Kuchiki

Voici celui de notre Beau et Sexy et pourtant froid capitaine !

Entrer en scène de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Musique : Dip it low - Christina Milian

°0°0°0°0°

Ambiance tamisée et petites tables avec quelques bougies. Devant nous trouvons la même brochettes de fan-girls de superbes bisho (autrement le nom des excités sont moi bien sur, Turie-chan, Hoshiyo-chan, Youkar, Ernia, Altabatha, Kage Ookami51, Nora-Elsa… Que du beau monde quoi) ! Bref, ambiance surchauffée avant l'exhibition !

Byakuya s'avance dans la salle et nous regarde froidement. (ça commence bien ! Mais Altabatha et moi-même l'avons motivé ! Il en va de ses petites aventures avec Ichigo après tout ).

Jijisub : ça y est, j'ai lancé la musique…

Il me regarde méprisant… Il m'en veut ! (merde !). Il tire alors lentement sur son écharpe de soie inestimable… et il s'avance lentement vers la salle excitée. Inéluctablement l'étoffe coure sur son épaule pour descendre le long de son corps. Il s'avance vers Kitty et enroule l'étoffe autour de son cou. Cette dernière est subjugué surtout qu'il se penche au-dessus d'elle et que ses longs cheveux effleure ses joues… Un Kkkkyyyyaaaa résonne dans la salle.

Il se redresse et fit glisser ses long cheveux entre ses doigts. Il passe ses mains derrières la tête et défait son keseikan. Et le pose rapidement sur la table. Ses longs cheveux barre son beau visage. Il se déplace alors avec un mouvement souple à une autre table et fit glisser son haori blanc d'une épaule, puis fit glisser l'autre épaule. Le tissus tomba rapidement au bout de ses mains, il rattrapa l'étoffe juste à temps grâce au bout de ses doigts… Il regarde fixement Turie-chan de son regard de braise au travers de ses yeux mi-clos.

Finalement l'haori fut prit d'une main plus lentement et il passa son haori sur les épaules de celle sur qui son attention avait porté quelques minutes d'un mouvement gracieux, félin. Tant et si bien qu'il avait frôlé la jeune femme de son buste. KKKkkkyyyyyaaaa !! et soupir dans la salle.

Il tourna lentement sur lui-même comme cherchant une nouvelle proie. Mais, il tire insensiblement sur les pans de son Shihakushou (veste du haut du kimono). Les pans se lèvent rapidement et on entre aperçoit la peau blanche du beau capitaine. Pour redescendre avec douceur contre son corps. Il passe ses mains le long de ses bras… Finalement, il tire sur les pans de sa veste. Et nous laisse voir son torse imberbe et musclé et ses abdominaux sculptés. (miam, j'en veux un comme ça aussi moi !). D'ailleurs une de ses mains coure sur son buste, ses muscles dans le mouvement roulent sous sa peau. Soupir dans la salle. Finalement, il dégagea son épaule d'un mouvement, puis un deuxième mouvement qui fit glisser le haut du kimono le long de ses bras, sa tête part en arrière… Ses yeux se ferment. Il relève les coudes ce qui a pour effet de faire tomber sa veste qu'il rattrape d'un doigt, il l'a porte devant lui avec un geste lent pour l'enrouler d'un geste autour d'Ernia qui est écarlate ! (Trop de la chance Aïzen et maintenant Byakuya… agggrrrr !). Il s'avance vers la scène.. on voit son large dos musclé où ses cheveux ébène se balance doucement et caresse ses muscles de manière sensuelle.

Youkar, Nora-Elsa, Jijisub, Turie-chan, Kage Ookamie51, Ernia et Hoshiyo-chan se sont levées pour le toucher. Mais, il tourne brutalement la tête vers nous et ont se fige. Sauf Altabatha qui s'est tordue la cheville (pas de bol ! quoique) la jeune fille se rattrape à pleine main sur l'obi du beau capitaine. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire descendre d'un coup son Hakama de quelques bons centimètres. Ce dernier ne s'arrêtant qu'aux premiers poils de pubis. Grosse crise de jalousie dans le public… avoir une vue aussi… plongeante ! Rrrahhh !

On s'écroule toutes sur Altabatha ce qui provoque la chute de l'Hakama de notre sexy capitaine et une vue en contre plongé des parties euh… génitale de ce superbe mal (il faut bien le dire). Le problème étant qu'Altabatha dans la foulée avait bien tenue le boxer du dit capitaine.

Byakuya nous jette un regard froid et nous avons droit aussi à un léger rosissement des joues. Il se penche et attrape la partie inférieure de son kimono et l'enfile prestement.

Je suppose que j'ai finit avec ça ? demande t'il

Euh oui fit Jijisub écroulée de rire.

Byakuya se réajuste et finalement récupère tous ces vêtements. Il allait partir, quand il regarde Altabatha avec un regard meurtrier…

J'espère au moins, que dans ta fic. Je vais avoir droit à une apothéose avec Ichigo ? Si ce n'est pas le cas… On reparlera de ton chantage !

Gloups, fit Altabatha.

Finalement, on étaient toutes dessus que se soit finit en queue de poisson comme ça !

Les prochains sur la liste sont dans l'ordre :

Ukitake Jyushiro

Grimmjow Jaggerjack

Gin Ichimaru

Uryuu – Ichigo – Hisagi égalités

Donc, mesdames si vous êtes d'accord avec ce choix ! D'autres votes, d'autres noms ?


	4. Jyushiro Ukitake

Et voici un nouvel épisode de la "Minute de Jijisub"

Bonne lecture à toutes !

Bien sur... les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et les êtres vivants cités ci-dessous non plus

En espérant que cela vous plaise les filles !

°0°0°0°0°

Ukitake est dans les coulisses. Il est légèrement inquiet, car la salle se remplie rapidement et toutes les demoiselles semblent existées. On peut voir défiler en autre : Byakuya du 13, Turie-chan, Nora Elsa (_même si elle râle que c'est pas encore Grim ou Gin… Grim c'est le prochain alors m'incendie pas lol)_, Nodoka83, Youkar, Palmier Tropical, Odvie, Solenn-la, Ernia, Kitty (_et me saigne pas du nez, SVP !_), Altabatha (_désolée pour la dernière fois ma poulette, je vais me rattraper promis_), Hoshiyo-chan, Lilathia (_toi aussi ! attention à la moquette_ ! _le sang tâche_ !!), Kage Ookami51

- Tu crois que je vais m'en sortir ? demande t'il à Shunsui

- Bien sur ! Après tout c'est toi le Don Juan !

- Si tu le dits… Ukitake a un petit rire nerveux !

- T'inquiète… ta la salle pour toi, tu es celui après plusieurs votes à eu le plus de voix !

- Oh… tant que ça ? demande t'il

- Oui, oui… et puis tu es un de mes préférés donc, je vais te faire un super truc.. enfin, je crois !

- Je ferai de mon mieux aussi.

- T'es trop adorable Jyushiro… c'est ce qui fait ton charme (en plus de ton corps d'athlète que je prendrais bien en 4h !) pensée perverses de Jijisub ! (mais il n'est pas au courant !) Lol

- Jijisub annonce en entrant dans la salle : Bon les filles, voici le tour de Ukitake Jyushiro !

- Un Kkkkyyyaaa monte dans la foule !

Ukitake Jyushiro apparaît et s'incline plusieurs fois.

- Je voulais vous remercier pour vos votes tout d'abord. Cela me touche beaucoup ! Merci, merci beaucoup. Et je remercie Turie-chan pour avoir fait rappeler à Jijisub de faire monter le chauffage pour mes problèmes de santé !

- C'est pour ça qu'on a si chaud avant même de commencer s'exclame Lilathia

- Ben ouaih, T'as crus que c'était tes hormones qui faisaient monter la température ? lui dit Nora Elsa

- Au fait ! J'pensais que t'étais pas intéressé Nora Elsa ? Pourtant, je te vois au premier rang en plus !! Cachottière va ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça les filles ont va commencer !

- J'met la musique Vas-y Jyushiro !

**Cassie : Me & You**

Ukitake s'approche de la scène sensuellement avec un léger déhanché… Puis, le rythme de la musique augmentant, il s'approche plus rapidement vers les spectatrice et passe une main assurée dans ses longs cheveux blanc. Il passe son autre main sur son corps. Il adresse un sourire à ses admiratrices. Ukitake se déhanche lentement, ses hanches roules à droite et lentement à gauche. Il fait glisser tout d'abord le bras gauche de sa manche d'haori, puis vint la manche gauche. Il fait tourner sa veste pour la passée devant son visage puis la jette sur Byakuya du 13 , il se déplace d'un pas assuré vers le milieu de ses admiratrices et se caresse le buste, ses longs doigts fins sont sensuel en même temps il tourne lentement sur lui-même pour nous faire admirer son anatomie.

- Kyyyyaaaa !!

Finalement, il lève ses bras derrières la tête et ses mains passent sur ses longs cheveux, il incline légèrement la tête et ferme les yeux. Ses hanches impriment un léger déhancher… Puis, il se dirige vers Ernia et lui prend la main et la fait venir au milieu avec lui. Une de ses mains plaque son corps contre le sien. Une de ses mains est enroulé autour de sa taille. Ses yeux noirs sont plongés dans les yeux de Ernia toute troublée ! De son autre main, il glisse la main de la demoiselle et la glisse dans sa veste de kimono et lui fait caresser son torse. Il lui fait exécuter deux, trois pas de danse rapide et la fait basculer en arrière, pour la redresser lentement… Il lui demande de rester à sa place et se dirige vers une autre spectatrice. Il prend alors Altabatha par la main et la mène vers le centre de la piste. Il glisse derrière elle et passe ses mains derrière sa taille et imprime un mouvement à ses hanches pour qu'elle suive le mouvement des siennes.

- Kyyyyaaaa !!

Puis, lui prend la main et lui fait faire une pirouette et glisse une main derrière son dos et de son autre main lui fait passes ses mains sur son torse encore habillé pour ensuite lui faire tirer sur le haut de son kimono. Et le vêtement commence à glisser. Ukitake alors fait signe à Ernia pour qu'elle s'approche et lui prend la main pour lui faire glisser le tissus de l'autre côté. Un torse imberbe se révèle et toutes les spectatrices ouvrent leur bouches. Waaooouuuhhh ! Jyushiro se retrouve torse nu. Il prend les mains de Ernia et lui fait parcourir son buste et invite Altabatha à caresser son dos.

Lentement Jyushiro tourne sur lui-même pour changer la position des deux donzelles qui en profite à fond ! Sous l'œil envieux des autres qui sont prêtes à les tuer. Ukitake finit par raccompagner les deux demoiselles à leur place.

Il se dirige vers une autre table et il se penche vers une autre de ses admiratrices et il penche sensuellement vers Hoshiyo-chan. Ses longs cheveux caresses le visage de la demoiselle. Ses yeux noirs sont plantés dans les siens. Hoshiyo tend les mains pour les portes sur sa poitrine, Ukitake se laisse faire avec le sourire.. et son sourire s'accentue quand elle fait glisser ses doigts le long de ses abdominaux sculptés. Il fait un mouvement de hanche et s'assoit sur la table pour retirer une de ses sandales d'un mouvement gracieux, puis enlève l'autre avec deux doigts. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieur et adresse un regard incendiaire aux fangirls assises à côté de lui, notamment à Torie-chan qui avait passé une main sur ses pectoraux.. Finalement les autres fangirls à côté d'elle se sont levées et commencent à caresser son corps d'apollon. Ses bras musclés, son torse, ses abdos et bientôt les autres fangirls se joignent à elles pour profiter de ce corps offert !

Jijisub se lève et écarte l'attroupement composée principalement de Byakuya du 13, Turie-chan, Nodoka83, Youkar, Odvie, Solenn-la, Palmier Tropical, Ernia (encore !), Kitty, Altabatha (qui en redemande !), Lilathia, Hoshiyo-chan, Kage Ookami51…

Vous allez me le faire mourir du vent !

Puis se tournant vers Ukitake :

Continue…

Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que…

Enfin, il reprend et se rend compte que son obi a été desserré.

Qui à fait ça ? demande Jijisub. C'est pas dans mon script !

Toutes ont un petit sourire pervers…

Peut pas vous faire confiance !!

Ce n'est pas grave Jijisub fit gentiment Ukitake.

Ouaih, mais je suis jalouse… moi aussi je suis une fangirl !

Oooohhhh…

Nan.. plus tard chuchote Jijisub !

Grosse protestation dans la salle. « Eh, eh vous croyiez quoi les filles »

Finalement Ukitake fit glisser la ceinture le long de sa taille et son hakama finit de tomber sur le sol. Il porte un caleçon avec des cœurs roses pour l'occasion. La température monte ! Jyushiro est vraiment bien taillé ! et toutes les fangirls veulent le toucher à nouveau. Il se laisse faire avec le sourire.

Finalement, il se penche et attrape son caleçon et le fait glisser le long de ses cuisses… Il rattrape ce dernier au bout des doigts et le fait tourner au bout de son doigt excitation générale toutes veulent toucher ! Mais là, Jyushiro se recule…

Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames, cette partie n'est pas touchable !! un grand sourire éclairait son visage !

Une question nous turlupine toutes à ce moment là ! Les poils pubiens d'Ukitake sont blancs, alors comment fait-il pour ses sourcils ?

Jyushiro se retire sous les applaudissements nourris de jeunes femmes en délire ! Il fait plusieurs courbettes et repars dans les coulisses ! Tous les shinigamis, arrancars et vizards sont admiratifs. Feront-ils mieux que lui ?

**Le prochain Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! **

Grimmjow : Pourquoi tu l'écris en gros caractère ?

Jijisub : Parce ce que, c'est une sacrée annonce aussi… ça va attirer les foules c'est sur ! C'est un peu comme si on annonçait une entrée gratuite à un concert (de l'artiste de votre choix !).


	5. Grimmjow Jaggerjack

Coucou à toutes,

Donc, voici un nouveau chapitre avec Grimmjow

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

J'observe entre les rideaux tendues les personnes qui descendent les marches de l'escalier qui mène à la salle du club ShiNUgami ! Il y a de plus en plus de monde. Je me demande même s'il ne faut pas que je fasse agrandir la salle. Je vois défiler Majoir-Oniakai, Odvie, Byakuya du 13, Ernia, Kitty, Kohare, Ykyrya, Altabatha, Hoshiyo-chan, Nora Elsa qui se précipite d'ailleurs à la chaise du premier rang bien devant la scène (et un calepin en main en plus !), Solenn-la, Sasuna-chan, Nodoka 83, Turie-chan et Youka !

Quand je sens tout à coup un bras musclé et pesant autour de mes épaules. Une haleine chaude se fait sentir sur ma joue et je fait glisser mes yeux pour voir le visage de Grimmjow Jaggerjack juste à côté du mien. Il a soulevé un pan du rideau avec un doigt et je l'entends émettre un petit sifflement.

- Pppffffiiiiiioooouuu, Y'a du monde !

- Bah, t'es une bête de scène, c'est normal !

- Une bête tout court fit-il en découvrant une rangée de dent bien pointue.

Son regard un peu fou me transperce. Gloups, je ferai mieux de battre en retraite. Mais l'étreinte qu'il exerce sur mon épaule m'empêche de partir. J'ai une goutte de sueur qui coule derrière ma tête.

- Je peux te faire ta fête aussi !

- Essaye détraqué !

- Perverse !

- J'assume…

- On verra !

- Puisque t'es en forme… on va pouvoir commencer.

Jijisub dégage son épaule en prenant les doigts de Grimmjow fermement et fait un pas sur le côté quand il essaye de lui remettre le grappin dessus.

- Concentre toi plutôt sur ce que tu dois faire… Ne déçois pas toutes tes admiratrices. Elles attendent beaucoup de toi !

- Pour ne pas être déçue, elles ne le seront pas. Tu peux me croire et il fit entendre un petit rire narquois ! D'ailleurs on pourra en discuter après le show ?

- Tss, Tss… Puisque tu es en forme, je vais t'annoncer sans tarder !

Jijisub entre en scène et salua la foule des fangirls. Trop déçut de me voir ! Sympa, merci… sniff ! Y'en a que pour les mâles de la Soul Society !

- Mesdemoiselles et Mesdames, Permettez moi de vous annoncer la venue de Grimmjow Jaggerjack aujourd'hui. Il est particulièrement chaud ! Donc, je ne garantis pas le résultat du strip !

Foule en délire et cris d'hystérie dans la salle où on a baisser le chauffage, car là les hormones sont en feu ! Bravo mesdames, voilà qui va aider la planète contre l'utilisation de chauffage avec des matériaux fossiles. Utilisons nos hormones !!

**Chanson : Show me Your Soul – P. Diddy, L. Kravitz, Pharell**

Grimmjow entre dans la pièce. Il est habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise entrouverte blanche. Il porte une paire de lunette de soleil.

Il salue la foule d'une manière ironique. Il nous regarde d'un regard méprisant et nous laisse découvrir sa dentition aux dents acérés.

la musique est lancée !

Grimmjow effectue quelques pas de danse. Son corps se mouve avec grâce et souplesse. Il ondule comme les danseurs de raps. Puis avance d'un pas assuré vers les fangirls et tourne sur lui-même ses pas sont cadencés et saccadés. Lorsqu'une fangirl essaie de le toucher, il recule avec un petit sourire carnassier.

Ses bras se placent derrière sa tête et il ondule du bassin. Sa chemise c'est soulevée et laisse entrevoir le trou à la place de son estomac. Ses muscles sont bien apparents et nous invite à vouloir les toucher de plus près. Tout d'un coup il se dirige vers Major Oniakai et se penche vers elle et glisse une main derrière sa nuque et sa bouche se caresse la base de son cou et il tire sa main pour qu'elle le caresse sur les pectoraux ses muscles roulent sous ces doigts. Et tout d'un coup il la tire et lui fait faire une pirouette et plaque son corps sur le sien et la relâche brutalement et Major Oniakai se retrouve assise sur son siège.

Grimmjow se dirige déjà vers Palmier Tropical et ondule son corps devant elle et pour finalement se baisser devant elle et prendre ses mains pour les faire courir sous sa chemise. Il pose son front sur le sien et ses yeux sont plongés dans les siens. Il l'a empoigné par la taille et la tire contre lui pour lui imprimer un mouvement de hanche et la repousse sur la table où il l'allonge à moitié Palmier Tropical est haletante.

Grimmjow se recule et glisse sur le côté pour atterrir devant Sasuna-chan. Il grimpe lentement sur ces genoux. Il a la langue pendue et un air lubrique sur son visage. Elle se recule car elle se sent épingler par cette masse musclée qui la bloque sur sa chaise ! Finalement Grimmjow tire les mains vers lui et les poses sur les boutons de sa chemise et l'incite à retirer les boutons ! Susana-chan s'exécute hésitante et puis s'enhardit et là, Grimmjow pose sa bouche à la base de son cou et sa langue.

Il l'abandonne pour se diriger vers Nodoka83. Il avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules pour descendre lentement Puis se redresse d'un coup et laisse sa fangirl en transe. Sa chemise est défaite, il l'a fait glisser de ses bras et l'arrache presque pour la faire tourner et la balancer vers Ernia.

Grimmjow se déplace d'un pas chaloupé vers Solenn-la pour la regarder de haut avec un sourire narquois. Elle tend les mains qu'il attrape pour les placer sur ses fesses. Elle rougit ! Les autres fangrils sont déchaînées et veulent aussi en profiter mais, il les stoppe d'un mouvement.

Il continue et roule ses hanches à droite et à gauche et la tire brutalement et colle son visage à quelques centimètre de Solenn-la et place ses mains sur son ceinturon et lui fait enlever sa ceinture ! Il fait jouer ses doigts sur l'embrasure du pantalon pour la repousser d'un geste sur son siège.

Il est déjà tourné vers une autre fangirl pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur ces genoux ! Il s'agit de Turie-chan. Il avait prit ses mains et fit glisser ses doigts dans sa bouche où il suça ses doigts lentement, très lentement. Il se mit à bouger sur la demoiselle qui est devenue écarlate ! Un sourire carnassier toujours sur les lèvres, il se relève et monte sur table. Où il exécute quelques pas de danse. Finalement il bondit pour se retrouver à genoux sur la table suivante où il se déplace à 4 pattes sensuellement pour se diriger vers une autre victime consentante !

Il finit avec un geste de bassin pour se retrouver assis devant Hoshiyo-chan et la demoiselle, elle avait déjà sur lui. Il dirigea ses doigts vers les boutons de son pantalon. Hoshiyo-chan enleva fébrilement son bouton et fit descendre sa fermeture de pantalon. Il se mit debout devant elle, et tout en bougeant son bassin il lui fit avoir un mouvement avec ses mains pour qu'elle lui descende son pantalon.

Hurlement dans la foule. Toutes les fangirls forment un cercle maintenant autour d'eux. Grimmjow se déplacent au milieux de ces fans et les laissent caresser son corps musclé. (_Jijisub ne contrôle plus rien)_. Finalement, il posa une main sur son boxer et avec un doigt fit glisser le vêtement sensuellement autour de ses hanches. Toutes veulent lui enlever ! Finalement, Nora Elsa finit par lui descendre suite au fait que Grimmjow lui avait attraper ses mains pour lui faire glisser. La demoiselle est écarlate ! Un hurlement hystérique à nouveau emplie la salle.

Grimmjow exécuta un nouveau pas de danse et attrapa son caleçon et son pantalon et sa chemise et quitta la salle dans une salle qui lui courrait carrément après !

Dans les coulisses, les mâles qui ont assisté à ce striptease ont un air effrondré. Comment pourront-ils passé après "ça" ?

Grimmjow passe à côté de Renji et lui tappote l'épaule.

- On va voir si tu fais mieux ! Tu es le prochain

Renji tombe dans les pommes !

euh, pour toute plainte pour saignement de nez intempestif,

Je ne suis responsable de rien !

°0°0°0°0°0°

J'espère que cela vous a plu !!

**Renji est le prochain !!**

Ichigo / Ulquirra en bataille

Gin

Uryuu

Ruyken

Kenpachi

Kaïen

Tousen

Chad

Par contre, je ne ferai pas Hitsugaya (j'ai un problème avec son âge !).

Je précise juste une chose... Je fais les personnages en fonction du mombre de votes que je reçois. Donc, se n'est pas la peine de me pousser pour faire un personnage, ils y passeront tous ou presque YAMAMOTO, KOMAMURA et HITSUGAYA en seront exclus ! Merci de votre compréhension.


	6. Abaraï Renji

Coucou à toutes !

Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas dessapé quelqu'un... mais j'étais à fond sur d'autres chapitres de fics. Donc... j'en étais à : AbaraÏ Renji

Disclamer : Les perso. sont pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo ! (moi, je les utilise à des fins perverses, niark, niark !)

Bonne lecture à toutes... (et interdictions de baver, de pisser le sang ou autres manifestations impromptues !)

°0°0°0°0°0°

Comme d'habitude, les fan-girls se précipitent dans la salle… surtout que c'est Renji Abaraï à l'affiche. On voit apparaître notamment Kitty, Altabatha, Kohare, Kindu02, Lilathia, Ernia, Byakuyadu13, Nodoka 83, Odvie, Turie-chan, Major Oniakai (au passage on s'amuse !), Nobu-chi, Crazymai, COC (qui se cache !! mouaih !), Nora Elsa (ouaih ! elle veut rien voir et elle est toujours au premier rang lol), Solenn-la, Ykyria et d'autres personnes qui se cachent (hé, hé… mais je vous voie ^^).

Dans les coulisses, tous donnent une tape dans le dos d'encouragement à Renji qui buvait nerveusement son verre de bière ! Je l'encourage fortement à se montrer pour débuter le show car la salle va exploser d'impatience.

Apparition de Renji sur la scène… Hurlement dans la salle. Certaines essayent déjà de se jeter sur lui. Jijisub intervient…

- Mesdames à vos places ! Sinon, il retourne aux vestiaires !

- Allez-y… jetez vous sur moi ! Hurla Renji !

Grand silence… Tout le monde est assis, une lueur lubrique dans le fond du regard !

- Bon, je crois que c'est à toi mon grand… Fit Jijisub en lui donnant une claque dans le dos !

- J'ai droit encore une fois à un regard de la mort qui tue ! Bravo !!! C'est mon chouchou

- Bon, on renvoie la musique les enfants !

- Putain ! J'te tue à la sortie… grinça t'il entre ses dents !

- Fait pas le timide… D'autant que tu nous as mis la maxi-couche de vêtements là ! Fit Jijisub moqueuse !

- Ta gueule !

- Wouah ! Quel langage châtier.. Envoyer la musique ! vite !!!

_**Musique **_: Nick Kamen : Loving you is sweeter !

Je me sauve car il veut m'étrangler…

Puis, se rendant compte que toutes ces dames le regardent intensément. Il s'arrête ! Il adresse un sourire charmeur à l'assemblée et se mit à onduler sur place, puis entreprit de se diriger au milieu des tables et prit galamment une main et exécuta un pas de danse son corps serrant le corps d'Ernia contre lui ! Puis, il se tourna et fit tournoyer Ernia . Il haussa un sourcil moqueur et prit les mains de la jeune femme et en lui faisant un clin d'œil, il lui fit faire glisser sa veste de ses épaules. Ernia la rattrapa au passage et partit sur son siège exciter d'avoir réussit à récupérer un vêtement du shinigami rouge.

Renji choisit une autre fangirl qui avait bien compris en quoi consistait le jeu. Renji la prit contre lui et leurs corps ondulaient de concert et Althabatha fit glisser ses doigts sur le torse musclé du tatoué, tout en lui retirant les boutons ! Althabatha retira les pans de chemises lentement. Cette dernière fit le tour du corps du beau mâle et tira sur la chemise avec ses deux mains qui tomba rapidement, révélant le corps musclé et tatoué. Les pectoraux et les abdominaux du shinigami rouge roulaient sous la peau… et un KKKyyyyaaaahhhh hystérique se fit entendre !!!

Jijisub dut faire le gendarme, quoique débordé d'un coup !

Renji choisit Kitty et la tira à lui. Au passage quelques mains se posèrent sur le dos et le buste du jeune homme on reconnaît d'ailleurs Byakuya du 13, Odvie, Lilathia, Kindu02 et Nodoka83 aux avants postes. Le shinigami se laissa faire avec un sourire charmeur, leurs permettant de caresser ses pectoraux et abdominaux. Puis, il prit sa Kitty dans ses bras et dansa quelques pas avec elle, lui permettant de toucher les muscles saillants et ses tatouages tribaux. Finalement, Kitty défit la boucle de sa ceinture et la tira doucement avec un léger mouvement de va et vient, car la coquine avait saisit les deux extrémités pour faire durer le plaisir ! Puis finit par la retirer d'un geste sec !

Renji fit passer ses mains sur son torse dans un mouvement sensuel et toutes les femmes présentes eurent une brutale envie de faire la même chose. Mais Renji bondit sur une table et continua à se trémousser et d'un geste prompt retira l'attache qui retenait ses longs cheveux rouge qui tombèrent en cascade sur ses larges épaules musclées.

Toutes les fangirls étaient maintenant autour de la table où se trouvaient Renji ! Finalement, il tomba à genoux et demanda à Kohare de défaire son bouton de pantalon. Cette dernière voulu le faire, mais beaucoup de mains se portèrent en même temps sur l'objet du délit ! Renji attrapa la main de Kohare et la tira sur la table debout comme lui. Cette dernière défit lentement le bouton et observa du coin de l'œil gourmand les pectoraux bien dessiner et si proche. Elle fit glisser la fermeture du pantalon et passa les mains derrière son dos pour accrocher le pantalon de ses doigts et le faire glisser le long de son corps. Renji se retrouva en caleçon… rouge ! Couleur de la passion les filles ^^

Il eut un déchaînement dans la salle. Jijisub n'existait plus car piétinée par les fangirls ! Renji continua à se trémousser sur la table et toutes les fans voulurent grimper sur la table pour se trémousser et danser avec lui. Il dansa avec quelques unes dont Odvie qui en profita au passage pour parcourir les muscles du tatoué !

Finalement, il descendit de la table et là, il faillit mourir étouffer. Jijisub qui s'était relevé péniblement fit la circulation avec autorité et signala que si Renji mourrait plus de strip ! On lui fit un peu d'air et là on se rendit compte que Renji se trouvait nu ?

- Qui a prit le caleçon de Renji pendant le mouvement de foule ??? Qui ??? Je le voulais moi !!! OUIINNNNN !

Renji du sortir précipitamment, car la gente féminine s'était précipité sur lui pour exploiter le corps trop bien dessiner du grand rouge !

Arriver dans les coulisses Kenpachi se mit entre lui et les fangirls, ce qui eut pour effet de refroidir la foule !

- Vous voulez que je vous en fasse un de strip ?

Il y eu un mouvement de foule dans le sens inverse. Le Shinugami ne fut jamais déserte aussi vite !

**Annonce : **

**Renji recherche toujours son caleçon fétiche rouge !**

**Merci à celle qui le lui rendra !**

°0°0°0°0°

LE PROCHAIN

Ichigo

Alors dans l'ordre et qui n'est pas encore arrêté :

Ulquiorra

Gin

Ryuken

Chad

Tousen

Uryuu

Kaïen

Kenpachi


	7. Ichigo Kurosaki

Bonsoir à toutes et tous...

Je le sais, j'ai été super longue pour vous ressortir un chapitre du shinugami. Mais, j'avoue avoir été débordée par mes autres fics. Me voici de retour avec notre fraise préférée...

Disclamer : Bleach, appartient à Tite Kubo !

Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

- Ichigo : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Jijisub excitée : Super contente !!!!

- Ichigo : Mais… mais… j'avais fait exploser le ShiNugami !

- Jijisub : Alors c'était toi !!!

Ichigo rougit se rendant compte de son erreur.

- Jijisub : Pas de chance avec quelques amis, nous l'avons reconstruit. Regarde mes petits bras tout musclés à cause de tes bêtises…

- Ichigo marmonnant : Quels amis ? Tu en as maintenant ? C'est nouveau…

- Grimmjow : Tu te figures tout de même pas shinigami que nous on s'est tapé la honte à se déhancher sur la piste et que TOI, tu vas y échapper !

- Renji : Wouaih ! D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours pas retrouver mon caleçon fétiche, soit dit en passant !

- Jijisub : Renji… euh, fait une croix dessus !

- Aïzen : C'est plus beau que dans mon souvenir !

- Jijisub : Ouaih, j'ai investit dans la déco !

- Ichigo : Qu'est ce tu fais là toi ?

- Aïzen un sourire moqueur sur le coin des lèvres : Jijisub m'a promis une nouvelle fic avec toi, puisque tu as démoli le shinugami !

- Ichigo incrédule : Pardon ? Quand elle t'a dit ça ?

- Jijisub l'air démoniaque : Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais pas te faire payer ton insubordination ? Sais-tu par combien de fangirl, je me suis fait relancer par ta faute !

- Ichigo incrédule : Mais… Tu n'as pas le droit ! Y'a pas un syndicat pour Shinigami Persécuté par une auteur complètement tarée ?

- Grimmjow, Renji, Aïzen, kurotsushi, Ukitake l'air déprimé : NON malheureusement !!!!

Kenpachi ouvre la porte du shinugami et les fangirls qui voulurent se précipiter comme des folles vers le premier rang, marchèrent en rang deux par deux dans l'ordre d'arrivée on voit apparaître Shadowkan Shai, Miyuki-chan, Ernia, Altabatha, Nobu-chi, Nodoka83, Turie-chan, Nora Elsa, Ykyrya, Hiruma, COC, Odvie, Kohare, Turie-chan, Shadow, Major Onaiakai, Gally51, Asphidasphenix, Ichixx, Lilathia, Byakuya du 13, Palmier Tropical, Kitty, Youkar, Kidu02, Kage Ookami51, Sasuna-chan, Coralie292, Solenn-la, Raiu-chan, Yoruichi45… et d'autres fans qui se masquent… (j'vous r'connaît !)

Les fans découvrent qu'une petite scène à été monté avec un poteau chromé en bout de cette dernière qui monte du sole au plafond. Leurs yeux s'écarquillent ébahies… Des tables rondes et des fauteuils rouges confortables maintenant ornent la pièce. Chacunes prend un siège et attend impatiemment le début du spectacle.

- Ichigo : 'tain, y'en a plus qu'avant !

- Grimmjow ricanant : Bien fait ! Fallait passer dans les premiers !

Jijisub quitte les rideaux rouge du Shinugami pour s'avancer vers la salle… Mesdames et Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs – vous planquez pas, j'vous ai vu ! – Aujourd'hui nous avons le droit à notre héros ICHIGO KUROSAKI ! Donc, lançons la musique sans tarder, Janet Jackson « All for You » !

Ichigo quitte les coulisses et salue la foule qui l'acclame. Il se dirige vers la perche qui se trouve en bord de scène d'un pas lent et un déhanché suggestif. Il saisit la perche de ses deux mains et caresse l'objet de ses deux mains. Langoureusement il saisit la perche d'une main et passe à droite puis à gauche de la perche. Sa main glisse lentement sur le cylindre d'une manière sensuelle, de son autre main, il laisse courir ses doigts sur son buste pour descendre vers ses abdominaux par dessus son . Il ferme les yeux à demi et observe la foule, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Un Kyaaahhhh ! Hystérique se fait entendre dans la salle.

Le pouce d'ichigo joue avec la ceinture de son pantalon, il avance d'un pas et lâche le tube chromé pour s'avancer en bord de piste. Il roule les hanches à droite, puis à gauche d'un mouvement lent et chaloupé et ses deux pouces joues avec le bord de son pantalon et les fangirls se précipitent devant la scène pour mieux voir. On peut voir sur le premier rang d'ailleurs Nodoka83 qui commence à saigner du nez… (mouchoir les filles, mouchoirs !)

Ichigo avec le bout de ses doigts soulève le bord de son moulant et soulève d'abord à droite, puis à gauche et lentement le tissus qui ne cachait vraiment pas grand chose de sa carrure. Peu à peu se dévoile des abdo bien dessiné et un buste bien sculpté. Hurlement dans la foule en délire. La peau bronzé et velouté du shinigami remplaçant ainsi exposé excite la foule dans la salle. D'autant que le shinigami remplaçant fait courir ses doigts sur son buste et ses bras. Halètement dans la foule ! Les mouvements du roux provoques le roulement des muscles tendus et des Kyyyaaahhh se font entendre. Ichigo dans le même mouvement roule les hanches Solenn-la, Raiu-chan touchent les jambes du roux au vol. Ce dernier arrache son de manière plus rapide… et un Wouah excité surgit. L'atmosphère devient lourde…

Ichigo se met à genoux pour regarder ses fans de plus près et s'approche à quatre pattes du groupe, un sourire moqueur sur le coin des lèvres. Arrivée devant, il se redresse et Shadowkan Shai, Yoruichi45 et Miyku-chan caressent son buste et ses abdominaux et là Nobu-chi monte sur scène et se jette à son cou et ils finissent par tomber en arrière, Ichigo écrasé par sa fan en délire.

Jijisub intervient et repousse les fans hystériques

- Oï ! Je sais que vous l'avez attendu… mais du calme… Sinon, on remballe tout ! (voix qui « essaye » d'être menaçante…)

Une huée se fait entendre et Jijisub du s'enfuir dans les coulisses.

- Mortelles ces filles ! Maugréa Jijisub essoufflée…

- On t'l'avait dit ! Maugréa Grimmjow. Elles sont hautement dangereuses, plus qu'un espada.

- Euh… Grimmjow tu devrais dire Shinigami.

- Des clous les shinigamis, on est plus dangereux qu'eux.

- Qu'est t'as dit ? Rétorqua Renji

Bientôt une lutte s'engagea dans les coulisses, Jijisub en train de se rincer l'œil sur les deux corps sculptural des deux bishos qui étaient pourtant déjà passé dans le Shinugami.

Mais revenons à Ichigo…

Ce dernier ignorant le drame se jouant en coulisse, avait repris son streaptise en avait tendu la main à une fan Miyuki-chan pour que cette dernière lui enlève sa ceinture et celle-ci en profita pour lâchement se frotter sur le corps à moitié nu du shinigami remplaçant et retirer violemment la ceinture !

L'orangé se recula… Et Jijisub renvoya la fan sur le devant de scène, Ichigo repris son streap et il fit descendre un bouton de son pantalon…. Puis lascivement retira un autre bouton avec deux de ses doigts tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et allumer les spectatrices haletantes avec des regards langoureux. Hurlement de frustration dans la foule. Plusieurs fangirls veulent lui enlever son pantalon et d'emblée monte sur la scène et Ichigo fut plaqué contre le cylindre chromé et Ernia déboutonna les boutons de son pantalon. Altabatha et Kitty firent descendre son pantalon. Ichigo voulu protester mais, s'en était trop pour les autres fangirls qui voulaient profiter de l'aubaine du corps pratiquement nu où seul le boxer subsistait. Ichigo voulu retenir son malheureux tissus en place et bientôt, il fut couvert de fangirls et Jijisub du sortir des coulisses à contre-cœur (j'vous l'dit !), pour sauver le shinigami remplaçant en hurlant

- vous ne lâchez pas Ichi, pas d'Ulqui !

Là, tout le monde se recule et un Ichigo complément nu se trouve allongé sur le sol. Nous avons alors l'occasion de vérifier à notre grand étonnement qu'Ichigo a bien les cheveux orange naturel !

- Pas la peine d'en rajouter Jijisub ! Un jour j'aurai ta peau d'ailleurs !

- Mauvais joueur ! Au fait, pourquoi vous voulez tous me dégommez ? J'comprends pas…

Ichigo m'ignora complètement et fait un tour sur lui-même pour montrer sa superbe anatomie et repart dans les coulisses énervé et dans un froncement de sourcils.

- Reviens Ichi… C'était pour rire !

**_°0°0°0°0°_**

**_Prochain : ULQUIORRA..._**

**_sinon, vos votes pour Gin à égalité avec Ryuken,_**

**_Hisagi, Kenpachi, Uryu, Kaïen, Kira, Tousen... d'autres ???? Votez mesdames et messieurs... que le meilleur gagne ^^_**


	8. Stiptease Ulquiorra Shieffer

coucou tout le monde !

Nous voici revenue pour "rire" dans le monde merveilleux du ShiNugami ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

Jijisub arrivait tranquillement devant le ShiNugami en compagnie d'Ichigo, Grimmjow, Renji, Ukitake, Aïzen, Gin, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Nnoitora, Uryuu, Ryuuken, Isshin, Shinji, Kaïen, Hisagi, Il Forte, Kira, Kensei, Rose, Shunsui et Urahara… Elle discutait tranquillement

- Qui est-ce cette fois-ci ? Demanda narquois Ichigo

- Crétin ! lâcha Grimm' c'est l'autre coincé d'Ulquiorra

- Ouaih ! Fit Jijisub inquiète.

- Ça ne va pas Jijisub ? Demanda Ukitake au petit soin (^^)

- Tu parles, il m'a demandé un double des clefs, il y a deux semaines…

- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Shinji… De toute façon, y'desasp' et basta !

- Bah… J'pensais aussi. Mais il m'a dit qu'il voulait « créer une ambiance à sa hauteur »… Pour mois, ça vole au bas des pâquerettes… Dit l'auteur en grinçant des dents !

- Euh… Jijisub ! Murmura gentiment Kaïen… Tout le monde sait que tu ne l'aimes pas… et vu le nombre de fan-girl, je te conseille d'être « impartial » sinon, elles vont avoir ta peau.

- C'est déjà bien que je lui ai laissé les clefs ! S'écria Jijisub… Je me demande ce qu'il a fabriqué en quinze jours… je crains le pire !

- Fallait pas lui donner les clefs ! Ironisa Grimmjow.

- La ferme ! Répondit Jijisub qui s'arrêta net.

En effet, devant le ShiNugami se trouvait des tentes, des feu de camps et un tas de fan-girls épuisées d'avoir trop attendu l'ouverture du club !

- Wouah… j'hallucine… Murmura Jijisub

- Tu m'étonnes ! Marmonna Kira… On fait comment pour passer ?

- Hum… Si elles découvrent que vous êtes là… vous êtes cuit les gars, alors passons sans bruit et Kenpachi des clochettes… Tu les tiens, ou t'en fait des confettis ! Je te rappelle qu'une fan-girl c'est dangereux…

- Comme si elles pouvaient…

- Ccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttttttttttt !!! Firent les bishos ayant déjà passé l'épreuve. Tu n'y es pas encore passé alors tu te tais…

Passant entre les corps des jeunes filles et femmes et hommes endormis nous arrivons devant la porte et Jijisub ouvre doucement la porte en essayant de faire cliqueter le moins fort possibles les clefs et entre avec les bishos et ferme la porte. Jijisub se retourne pour se diriger vers la salle de Streap et en haut de l'escalier pousse un

- Kkkkkkkkkkkkkyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!! Retentissant !

Elle se tient la main sur le cœur, elle a des palpitations et une folle envie de meurtre tout à coup ! Jijisub descends les quelques marches hystériques et commence à passer au dessus des fils barbelés, des pierres tombales et hurle car une araignée c'est collé dans les cheveux !

- Putain ! J'ai faillit mourir !

- La mauvaise herbe est increvable… Grogna Grimmjow !

- La ferme ! Où il est que je le bute ! Mais vous avez vu comment il a transformé mon club ????

En effet, le shinugami était méconnaisable. Des toiles noires étaient accrochées partout, des toiles d'araignées et de vrai mygales se baladaient en liberté. Jijisub faillit crier à nouveau en se rendant compte que des cordes pour se pendre était accroché à des poutres et que des chauves souris s'y étaient accroché.

- Où il est ? Ragea Jijisub…

Cette dernière n'avait pas fait attention devant elle… il faut dire que la pièce n'était éclairé qu'à la bougie. Certes de nombreux chandeliers avaient été allumé mais manque de bol, Jijisub est souvent dans la lune et hurla soudainement. Elle se trouvait enfoncée pour moitié dans un… marais !

- C'est bon… je le bute ! Je veux un zanpakuto… mon fouet électrique c'est pas assez !

- Jijisub… hum… les zanpakuto… n'ont qu'un propriétaire comme tu le sais, on s'en doute mais…

- Je vais lui couper…

- On n'a pas besoin d'avoir les détails Jijisub…Fit calmement Kisuke. Allez, donne nous la main, on va te sortir de là !

Jijisub les yeux pleins d'étoiles

- Merci…. Fit-elle d'une voix toute mielleuse. (faux-cul va !)

Urahara et Kyouraku la tirèrent difficilement de l'eau où ses pieds s'étaient enlisés. Jijisub regardait désolée son pantalon en toile réduit à néant ainsi que son !

- J'fais comment pour le strip ? J'peux plus le faire maintenant…

- Oh… Fit une voix trainante et atone… Vous êtes arrivé ?

Jijisub se retourna d'un bloc et lança des yeux remplis de rage, de colère et… bondit sur le bisho qui la regardait indifférent.

- j'vais l'tuer !

Jijisub avait fait basculer l'espada sur le sol et s'était assise de dessus et était en train de l'étrangler joyeusement quand elle fut brutalement saisit de part en part dessous ses bras et fut emmener de force de l'autre côté de la salle.

- Moi, si je te saute dessus c'est franchement pas parce….

- On le sait, on le sait… dirent tous les spectateurs du malheureux spectacles.

- Il a transformé mon club, il y a mis un marais ! Mais franchement… qu'elle idée de foutre un marais dans un club de Streap ? C'est rouge, c'est sensuel, c'est hot quoi !!!! Et lui… lui, il l'a transformé en maison des horreurs ! On est pas à Disney World ! J'espère que t'a prévu des fantômes et autre machins dans le genre tant que t'y est !

- Tu verras.

Le brun s'était relevé et s'était réajusté. Tous les bishonens s'étaient réunit derrière les tentures et se demandaient bien ce que l'espada quarta avait en tête ! Jijisub eut un petit sourire sadique sur les lèvres et se dirigea vers le brun au yeux verts !

- C'est moi qui est le clavier

- Et Alors ?

- Oh rien… Et elle laissa échapper un Mouhahahahahah démoniaque aux oreilles de l'espada qui la regardait comme la dernière des demeurés ! (après, on s'étonne que je l'aime pas… je suis une incomprise ! sniff !)

Arrivée derrière les rideaux l'auteur demanda à Kenpachi d'aller ouvrir les portes pour laisser les fan-girls entrés. Tout à coup Jijisub réalisa

- Tu as fait ce marécage pour ne pas qu'elles envahissent le podium et pour ne pas qu'on te touche ???

- Enfin… Tu utilises tes neurones…

- J'ai jamais dit que j'en avait d'abord ! S'écria Jijisub vexée. Elles vont être déçut…

- Je n'ai jamais demandé d'avoir un fan-girl !

- Arrête de te la jouer cool Ulquiorra ! Fit Grimmjow avec un sourire psychotique. C'est ton tour et tu vas être OBLIGE d'y aller ! N'est-ce pas Jijisub…

- Je sais pas pourquoi.. mais tout à coup, j'ai l'impression que je suis devenue ton « amie » ^^

- Et pas que de Grimmjow ! Firent les arrancars présents…

- Wouah.. tu as même l'anti-fan boys ! Tu fais fort quand même…

Jijisub regardait entre l'interstice des tentures et voyait le foule de fan-girls déchaîné cloîtré derrière leur fil barbelé et surtout pour certaines les pieds englués dans le marécage… On pouvait voir ainsi coincé Yuki, Shiva, AphidasPhaonix, Seeliah, Miyavi, Miyuki-chan, Raiu-chan, Yoruichi45, Byakuya du 13, Hiruma, gally51, Sasuna-Chan, ichiiX, Kitty, Odvie, major-oniakai, Ykyrya, Kohane, Lilathia, Altabatha, Mel, Hoshiyo-chan, Nora-Elsa, Nodoka83, Shadowkan shai, Akesta, Nalia Coralie292, Solem-la, Nobu-chi, Shadow, Turie-chan et bien au sec et regardant avec admiration la décoration Ernia, COC et Bal0o0 et d'autres personnes qui se sont planqués au fond de la salle… Ils ont raison, il fait sombre ^^

- Je suis vraiment obligé ?

- Euh… après que tu m'es démolit le ShiNugami ? C'est plus obligé… **c'est contraint et forcé **et vu la bande d'hystérique qu'il y a dehors… il vaut mieux pour toi que tu y ailles ! Au fait, ta sélection musicale doit être à la hauteur de ta décoration, je présume… je peux voir ?

Ulquiorra tendit un CD et Jijisub eut la mâchoire qui tomba à terre et les yeux qui lui sortirent des tous…

- C'est clair qu'au niveau de l'ambiance… ça va être « chaud » ! hum… Tu crois que ton marécage et tes fils barbelés vont les retenir… Regarde !

Tous les bishos s'étaient placé pour voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur et quel ne fut pas leurs stupéfaction de voir que les plus « enragées » avançait alors que l'eau leur montait jusqu'à la poitrine.

- Tu m'as fait un trou de combien dans la dalle ? C'est juste pour savoir… pour l'assurance ! Demanda Jijisub au bout du rouleau !

- En fait, juste devant la scène, il est d'environ 5 mètres !

Jijisub faillit avoir une attaque et passa au bout de quelques seconde en mode « super Sayan » pour faire la peau du brun. Mais, Kyouraku eu la « bonne » idée de la retenir et lui dit d'une voix nonchalante…

- N'oublie pas que c'est toi « le maître du clavier »

- Niark, niark ! Répondit Jijisub. Bon, j'y vais… avant que la moitié du groupe ne meurent !

Jijisub entra sur scène et la foule en délire et qui émettait en même temps quelque gargouillis incompréhensible pour certaines, pris la parole…

Jijisub prit le micro et déclara

- Nous avons retrouvé la coupable pour le caleçon de Renji… Hoshiyo-Chan, tu es prié de relâcher immédiatement le pauvre caleçon et de le rendre à son propriétaire légitime…

- Pas question !

- Quoi ????? Hurlèrent quelques fan-girls prêtent à tomber sur la pauvre jeune-fille en détresse…

Mais Jijisub eu la « géniale » idée de reprendre le micro.

- Donc, pour vous Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames et Messieurs, nous avons l'insigne « honneur » de recevoir l'espada le plus « joyeux » et respirant la « joie de vivre » du top dix d'Aïzen ! Autrement dit… Ulquiorra Shieffer !

- C'est la St Ulquiorra aujourd'hui demanda Ichigo à Grimmjow

- Nan… t'inquiète ! C'est juste qu'elle a un petit problème…

- Ok !

Jijisub quitta la salle et mis la musique : Feuer Frei de Ramstein ! (oui, je sais…)

Ulquiorra marcha tranquillement vers le centre de la pièce et s'arrêta au milieu pour observer le groupe de fan-girl qui se montait les unes sur les autres… Un mur de feu s'alluma autour de la scène et le bruit de sirène se fit entendre. Le regard froid et les yeux portez loin devant Il fit leva lentement une main sur sa veste blanche et fit glisser ses doigts sur ses boutons, un à un lentement et inexorablement les boutons tombèrent. Lorsque tous les boutons furent tombés, il fit glisser sa veste doucement le long de ses bras pâles. Il se retrouva revêtu d'un blanc. Yuki voulu monter sur la scène mais un courant électrique parcouru le bord de scène et elle se retira à temps pour échapper à la torture.

Par contre Shiva plus que décider sauta au dessus l'obstacle en prenant appuis sur la tête Seeliah. Ulquiorra indifférent à ce qui se passait sur le bord de la scène fit glisser l'obi entre ses doigts et son pantalon tomba dans le tumulte de la musique, le brun lâcha lentement l'obi et se dirigea vers le bord de scène et regarda Shiva en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté comme surpris par le corps trempé et couvert de boue se tenant devant lui.

Ulquiorra repoussa la jeune femme en lui balançant un céro

- C'est pas vrai… Marmonna Grimmjow ! Il l'a quand même pas…

- J'ai bien l'impression que si pourtant ! Fit Kisuke éberlué par le spectacle des flammes et du céro vert !

Ulquiorra du bout de son pied tira sur son autre waraji et le lança d'un côté de la scène et Seeliah l'attrapa au vol. Il lança de l'autre côté et c'est AsphidasPhaenix essoufflée qui le récupéra. Le brun releva un peu sa jambe et retira ses chaussettes qu'il lança dans l'eau et c'est Byakuya-du-13 et Hiruma qui récupérèrent une chacune. Finalement, Ulquiorra retira son et le fit rouler entre ses doigts et le fit tourner pour le lancé et c'est Raiu-chan qui le récupéra et coula à pic dans le fond du marais. Pour finir dans l'indifférence du beau brun qui regardait maintenant les fan-girls qui réussirent à passer les obstacles et qui ressemblaient à des zombies dans leurs vêtements qui collaient à leur corps couvert de boue. Leurs cheveux mouillés tombant pitoyablement autour de leurs visages… Il retira son caleçon et elles se précipitèrent pour l'avoir mais il le propulsa très loin et c'est une Shiva à moitié carbonisée qui le récupéra… un sourire édentée aux lèvres. Ulquiorra envoya un ultime céro pour envoyer les téméraires fan-girls où l'on pouvait plus ou moins reconnaître AphisdasPhoenix, Yuki, Sasuna-Chan, Kitty, Seeliah, Reiu-Chan, Byakuya-du-13, Yoruichi45, Nora-Elsa, Nodoka83 et Miyuki-Chan… Les pauvres fans disparurent dans un rayon vert…

Jijisub arriva sur scène la mâchoire grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Les autres bishos également…

- Les pauvres… Murmura Ukitake compatissant

- Oh moins… maintenant, elles sont sèches ! Fit Jijisub dans un murmure.

Dans le fond de la salle Ernia dit sur le ton de la conversation à Bal0o0

- Eh bien… dur, dur d'être fan d'Ulquiorra

- Tu m'étonnes ! Il faut vraiment le vouloir et être un peu maso sur les bords…

- Il faut « s'accrocher » au propre comme au figuré avec lui déclara Mel d'un ton hébété !

Jijisub prit son micro d'une main tremblante et regarda le bisho repartir en coulisse nu dans l'indifférence général puisque les fan-girls était soit carbonisées, noyées, électrocutés, piqués par des insectes vénéneux…

- Euh… j'espère que vous avez été contente d'être venu !!! Le prochain c'est Gin en espérant que la mise en scène soit plus… enfin… on verra ! Bon et bien… je vous souhaite une « bonne soirée » et je vous dit à bientôt pour celles qui auront survécues ! Merci d'être venues aussi nombreuses…

Jijisub repartit sur la pointe des pieds et arrivé derrière le rideau appela le SAMU et tout ce qu'elle pouvait appeler pour « réparer » les fan-girls gisant dans le ShiNugami.

°0°0°0°0°

C'est différent d'avant... mais bon, j'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment ^^


	9. Ichimaru Gin

Alors, hum… comment dire… voici le striptease de Gin que l'on attendait plus… et je me demande s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester au placard. Je sais, je sais… j'ai honte ! J'irai me flageller après la publication ! Comme cela fait plus de deux ans que je n'ai pas publié sur le Shinugami et que je sais que nombre de mes lectrices ne me lisent plus, et ne sachant pas qui serait intéressé pour y apparaître, je n'ai repris que mes lectrices se trouvant sur mon blog. Donc si vous voulez y participer à nouveau, laissez-moi un commentaire ^^

°°0o0°°

Jijisub son ordinateur portable sous le bras, cherchait à échapper aux vacarmes de sa maison. En effet ses charmantes et douces filles avaient déserté les bancs de l'école, pour envahir son havre de paix, en criant, hurlant et s'échangeant quelques directes bien placés. _Les filles ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient_… soupira la mère de famille.

Désœuvrée, elle se retrouvait SBF (_Sans bureau fixe_) et après avoir cherché un endroit au calme relatif pour finir son dernier roman, un éclair de génie lui traversa brutalement l'esprit ! Frappant son poing dans la main, elle sortit subrepticement de chez elle, et se dirigea vers le vortex qui l'emmènerait au Shinugami !

Maintenant… c'était sûr ! Plus personne ne connaissait l'endroit ! Les bishos avaient dû déserter la place, peut-être resterait-il une ou deux fan-girls désœuvrées venues voir s'il n'y avait pas de la lumière !

Traversant la rue qui donnait au club select, l'auteur s'immobilisa en voyant quelques squelettes jonchés sur le sol.

- Oups ! lâcha-t-elle devant le carnage.

Une voix moqueuse se fit entendre derrière elle.

- C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on se consacre à de l'original et qu'on ne vient plus alimenter des fan-girls en chapitres… fit Shinji qui poussa du bout de la chaussure un corps qui paraissait encore légèrement animé.

-Moi, le décor me plaît !

Jijisub eut un tic nerveux et se tourna lentement vers Ulquiorra. La tension grimpa tout d'un coup chez l'auteur.

-Oui et tu te rends compte qu'il n'y a pas eu besoin de faire des trous dans dalle, sombre crétin !

-Moi, tout ce qu'j'dis, c'est qu'vivement que Gin se dessape !

Grimmjow se frottait déjà les mains à l'expectative de se foutre de la gueule de l'ex-capitaine de la troisième division.

Jijisub leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se diriger vers le club laissant les bishos se pointer, très surprise d'ailleurs qu'ils se réunissent en masse, alors que cette visite était imprévue…

-On est surtout dans ta tête crétine ! remarqua Shinji ironique… espèce de schizophrène !

-J'm'disais que quelque chose me manquait dans ma vie depuis quelques mois… marmonna Jijisub.

Haussant les épaules, elle enfonçait la clef dans un lieu déserté depuis quelques bons mois. _Il fallait vraiment que je sois désespérée_… songea-t-elle la mort dans l'âme. Quelques cadavres de fan-girls gisaient en décomposition près de la porte… Jijisub plaça un mouchoir en dentelle sur son nez (_en fait en vulgaire papier, c'est juste pour coller à l'ambiance gothique – j'ai toujours pas changé la déco depuis le passage d'Ulquiorra, mis à part qu'il n'y a plus de trou dans la dalle -_-'_).

Le battant grinça et Jijisub dû batailler contre les toiles d'araignées qui avaient poussés comme par magie.

-Ben au moins, j's'rai tranquille… marmonna-t-elle en utilisant son fouet pour se frayer un chemin.

Franchement tu t'es améliorée question décoration… déclara Ulquiorra appréciateur et qui suivait l'auteur à la trace.

-Contente si ça plaît au moins à quelqu'un !

-Ne compte pas sur nous pour nettoyer ! lança Ikkaku en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Jijisub haussa un sourcil en se rendant compte qu'Ikkaku serait un très bon cobaye aussi !

-Il y a la quatrième division pour ce genre de besogne… remarqua Yumichika.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un Ouuuccchhhh… se fit entendre. Se ramassant dans l'escalier, parce qu'elle avait oublié d'allumer la lumière, Jijisub d'une main aveugle tâtonna le mur qu'elle avait percuté pour trouver l'interrupteur. Un goût métallique avait envahi sa bouche.

-'Tain… elle est toujours aussi à l'Ouest… marmonna Shinji.

-Je ne suis pas venue pour écrire quoi que ce soit ! J'étais venue pour mettre mon cerveau en vacances !

-T'en as un ? demanda Shinji dubitatif.

-Ouaih ! fit Jijisub légèrement énervée, et il fonctionne plutôt bien si tu veux savoir.

-Moi, je sens que ça va être le strip de la loose… marmonna Hisagi.

Ce fut à ce moment-là, qu'une horde de fans entra dans la pièce muni de sacs, balais, produits pour désinfecter…

-Nous sommes là pour t'aider Jiji ! lança Nekotee un sourire torve sur les lèvres, serrant un peu plus fort le manche de son balai… suivi bientôt par de la bave en voyant un Grimmjow plus vrai que nature.

Ce dernier se crispa légèrement devant l'attention de tous les fans présents et qui en voulait à sa chasteté.

-Euh… n'exagère pas Grimmjow ! Tu n'vas pas me faire croire que t'es encore vierge ? remarqua Jijisub.

-Moi encore ça pourrait passer, remarqua Ichigo en tapotant l'épaule de l'espada.

-Toi ! s'exclama Grimmjow. Laisse-moi rire ! Avec qui t'as pas couché ?

-Moi ! répondis la voix de Yamamoto Genruuysei.

Un silence sépulcral s'établit dans la pièce. Soudain un toussotement nous parvint derrière nous. Pivotant pour voir Gin en Yukata de satin noir et un éventail à la main. Il déclara tout sourire.

-Ça fait deux ans que j'attends de faire mon striptease et mes fans s'impatientent. Alors si on pouvait abréger les commentaires, les incursions intempestives de bishos ayant passés ou sur le point de passer…

Gin se redressa et entrouvrit les yeux pour mieux voir la salle…

-D'ailleurs où sont ceux qui sont sur le point de passer ?

-Euh… ben en fait… commença Ichigo avant d'être coupé par Gin.

-Je m'en fou ! Maintenant Jijisub tu prends ton clavier et on commence…

Un sourire torve s'inscrivit sur les lèvres de l'auteur qui grimpa sur la scène. Elle n'allait pas se faire prier devant un tel enthousiasme ! Se tournant vers les fans, elle lança à la cantonade.

-Plus vite la salle sera nettoyée, plus vite vous verrez Gin se déshabiller !

Jijisub qui se dirigeait vers les coulisses entendit une exclamation derrière elle, se tournant elle ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfait. La pièce rutilait !

_-Wouaaaahhhhh_… fit l'auteur impressionnée par le pouvoir du fan qui veut absolument voir un bisho à poil !

Toujours à cligner des yeux se fut la voix de Gin qui réveilla Jijisub.

-Oï ! Tu comptes me faire passer quand ?

-Euh… tout de suite !

Un attroupement de Shinigami passa devant l'auteur. Jijisub prit son micro et salua les fans déjà assis sur leur siège pliable.

-Oh mais que vois-je beaucoup de nouveaux et quelques anciens ! Quoique pas tant que ça de nouveaux… On remarquera que sont toujours les mêmes perverses qui reviennent ! Non, non… on ne citera pas Irkiala et Altabatha aux premiers rangs ! Bon, j'en étais où ? J'ai plus l'habitude depuis le temps…

-On s'en fou Taicho ! lança Miss lyli. Envoie ! hurla la fan avec un fort accent canadien. Sinon on n'est pas sorti du bois !

-Euh… ok ! Bon et bien… celui qu'on désespérait de voir ! Le seul et unique… euh traitre ?

-Y'a eu Sosuke et Kaname aussi ! corrigea Gin…

-Oui, mais toi… on sait pas pourquoi, ton sourire sournois ? Tes petits yeux ? Ta suffisance ? Je n'sais pas… ça nous parle ! répondit Jijisub. Bon allez, c'est parti ! Voici Gin Ichimaru accompagné par les… euh… Gin ? T'es sur ? fit l'auteur en voyant le nom du groupe et le titre.

-C'est moi qui aie choisi !

-Ok… eh bien… si je m'attendais. Bref _LMFAO et I'm Sexy & I know it _!

Disparaissant rapidement derrière le Rideau, quoiqu'elle coinça sa tête entre les pans des tentures pour mieux voir, un filet de bave au coin de la bouche, l'auteur demanda d'envoyer le son.

La musique rythmée envahit la pièce, et les fans bougèrent la tête en rythme… L'ancien capitaine de la troisième division s'approcha du bord de la scène et entama des pas syncopés, son sourire s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait des fans, qui se penchaient très en avant pour mieux voir. _Tu m'étonnes, la période de sevrage a été trop longue_…

L'homme remonta ses bras le long de son corps caressant le tissu en soie noire de manière sensuelle (oui, c'est Gin quand même ^^). Lorsque la musique s'arrêta ce dernier cacha son visage derrière son éventail et se tourna affectant de quitter la scène sous les cris des fans qui ne voulaient pas laisser s'échapper le bisho. Aeal poussée par Nekotee, franchement très impatient, se retrouva le nez scotché sur le yukata. Gin baissa les yeux et observa le regard affolé et gêné de la fan.

-Oh tu veux participer aussi ?

-Euh… non pas… pas du tout !

-Vraiment ?

Aeal devint rouge comme une pivoine, d'autant que Gin glissait un doigt sous son menton et l'autre derrière la taille, plaquant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, le couple évolua sur deux trois pas rapide, sous le regard jaloux des autres fans. Lâchant sa partenaire de quelques secondes Gin se mélangea à la foule, en exécutant le pas cadencé des LMFAO.

-Où a-t-il appris les pas ? demanda Grimmjow en fronçant les sourcils, incapable d'en faire autant.

Il s'entraine dur depuis un an et demi sur plus de cinquante morceaux depuis que Jiji ne fait plus de strip, répondit Ichigo. Maintenant, il peut ouvrir un club de dance !

-Ah ouaih…

-Chuuuutttt… fit Aizen en foudroyant le duo bavard.

Gin s'arrêta et lécha sa lèvre supérieure sensuellement pour glisser une main derrière son dos et tirer doucement sur son obi. Tous les yeux s'agrandirent, en même temps que tous quittant leur siège pour mieux voir le spectacle. Après tout sous un yukata… il n'y a rien ? Le vêtement sera vite tombé, se disait les fans de plus en plus impatients.

Comme au ralenti le tissu mince se déploya avec une lenteur telle que l'ensemble des participants poussèrent un cri de soulagement lorsqu'il parvint au bout de son débobinage qui parut durer une éternité. Jijisub jeta un œil à Aizen pour voir s'il avait son Zanpakuto sur lui…

-Tu me prends pour qui ? déclara-t-il hautain.

-Pour ce que tu es !

Mais Jijisub retournait au spectacle, ne voulant pas en perdre une miette. Gin attrapa les pans de son yukata et le resserra contre lui, sous les sifflets des fans chauffés. D'ailleurs Mery-chan siffla si fort qu'elle perça le tympan de TiteNana qui se frotta l'oreille, mais ses rétines ne quittaient pas la silhouette du danseur qui se dandinait à présent faisant glisser de ses épaules le tissu, une… puis l'autre…épaule, pour se détourner faussement timide à nouveau, le dos se dévoilant petit à petit.

Ritsu excitée plongea en avant pour attraper le foutu yukata qui voulait pas glisser plus vite ! Gin par un geste élégant évita la fan-girl qui s'étala contre la scène. Un sourire carnassier se forma sur ses lèvres. Hors de question que Gin lui échappe ! Mais Kitty par le mâle alléché craqua ses phalanges, dans un mouahahah qui fit froid dans le dos à tous les bishos planqué derrière les tentures, qui serraient les fesses un peu plus en voyant le déchainement que provoquait l'ex-capitaine.

Gin ne fit pas attention, ou feignait-il de ne pas avoir entendu ? Cela reste un mystère ! Bref… Gin se décida à retirer d'un coup le yukata sous les hurlements des fans un instant aveuglé par le tissu qui fit un vol plané. Un beuglement de rage se fit entendre. Gin se dandinait à présent dans un cycliste à paillette bleu identique à ses yeux (oui Mesdames et Messieurs, ça fait mal aux yeux ! Essayait-il de nous embrouiller ?)

L'auteur retourna à son clavier, distraite un instant devant pareil étalage (faut dire qu'un cycliste ça moule -_-') et revint au spectacle. Gin balançait ses haches à droite à gauche pour être remplacé par des coups de reins suggestifs… (Oo _ça c'est ma tête !)._

N'en pouvant plus Ayu dansa comme l'ex-capitane, mieux valait ne pas s'étaler comme Ritsu… un fan averti en valait deux ! Un petit sourire identique à Gin s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Elle tourna autour du bisho, mais Kitty n'avait toujours pas oublié son objectif ! Tant pis pour le piou piou… des bishos y'en avait pas partout ! Se jetant sur Gin, elle se retrouva coincée dans les bras du beau mâle qui entrouvrit les yeux pour l'occasion.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?

-Euh… non… je ne crois pas… alors que ses lunettes étaient de travers.

Gin les remonta, mais à cet instant Ayu se vautra sur le dos du bisho le caressant goulument et tout en admirant le velouté du toucher. Suivit de TiteNana qui ne voulait pas manquer l'occasion de tripoter un beau mâle… ainsi que Irkiala qui ne voulait pas rester en reste. Elles ne disaient rien, mais peut-être que ce sont les plus discretes qui tâtent le plus ?

-Si vous continuez, j'arrête.

Tous les fans se reculèrent dans un même mouvement, bien décider à ce que le bisho aille jusqu'au bout. Ishtar Nana qui saignait du nez et qui n'avait pas pu approcher Gin, observa les pouces du bisho qui effleurait sa ceinture de manière suggestive… _Non, il n'allait pas faire ça ? Pas comme dans le clip !_ Songea-t-elle. Eh bien si ! Gin tira d'un coup sur son cycliste et se retrouva en slip toujours d'un beau bleu flashy ! (O_n en découvre tous les jours, moi j'vous l'dit…)_

Et sous le regard médusé des spectatrices et spectateurs, il plaça ses mains derrière la nuque et entama un déplacement avec mouvement de bassin que n'auraient pas renié les LMFAO ! Sous les paroles de _I'm sexy & I know it_ ! La bave coula un peu plus sur les lèvres de la foule… le bisho allait tirer sur son slip sous le regard des fans qui n'en revenait pas de sa soudaine rapidité. La tension grimpa… les gorges se nouèrent… ils allaient enfin découvrir l'équipement de l'ex-capitaine… les yeux s'agrandirent, tous rivés sur le slip… l'haleine en suspens, le cercle se refermant progressivement et alors que Gin tirai enfin dessus d'un mouvement sec… un nuage fumé apparu et la place occupée par Gin se retrouva vide. Un hurlement de stupeur parcouru une nouvelle fois la foule. Replacer rapidement par un slogan bien connu des tripots à deux balles !

-Remboursé ! Remboursé ! Remboursé ! scandèrent les fans.

Jijisub sortit de sa planque et rejoignit les fans prêts à lui faire la peau…

-Euh… pour rappel, c'est gratuit ! Alors on se calme… Bon et bien… Qu'est-ce que je fais-moi ? Jijisub se précipita hors du club, finalement c'était plus calme avec ses filles catcheuses !

Dans les coulisses tous les bishos regardaient Gin qui enfilait à nouveau un Yukata.

-Où t'as appris cette technique à la con ? demanda Grimmjow envieux.

-C'est Sasuke !

Tous se tournèrent vers Aizen, qui haussa les sourcils devant tant d'attention.

-Quand t'as appris ça, toi ? demanda Kenpachi en craquant ses doigts.

-Il a dit SA-suke, et non pas SO-suke ! C'est le ninja de l'autre fandom que vous devriez aller voir…

Gin s'éloigna en sifflotant… finalement, c'était du gâteau de passer sur la scène !

°°0o0°°

De mémoire le prochain c'est Hisagi ! Qui veut participer ? A bientôt donc…

Hisagi : Il est hors de question que je me dessape !

Bien sûr, bien sûr… ricana Jijisub en forme.

Donc si vous souhaitez participez ou voir un bishos en particulier (pas ceux déjà passé merci), et bien laisser moi un com ^^


End file.
